


No Wrong Way

by Golden_Asp



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality, FFXV Kink Week, Other, Prompto and his chocobo bang, and Prompto really loves his chocobo, bottom prompto, no excuse for this, there's no wrong way to love a chocobo, top chocobo, with a chocobo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-08 16:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14109165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Asp/pseuds/Golden_Asp
Summary: Noctis was the one that said it.  There was no wrong way to love a chocobo, and Prompto really REALLY loves his chocobo.(or, the one where Prompto and his chocobo bang.





	No Wrong Way

**Author's Note:**

> For FFXV kink week day six, xenophilia. Look, this is no worse than the time I had Carbuncle bang Cor. 
> 
> not beta-ed.

Chocobos were special, especially Prompto’s chocobo. He had always loved the beautiful feathered mounts, and literally the best part of this screwed up road trip that had started so well was getting to spend _weeks_ with the birds.

He loved everything about them. He hated when the distance they had to go was too short to bother calling them, and while he adored Cindy, he really really REALLY wasn’t a fan of the monster truck wheels she’d put on the Regalia. Why did they need chocobos when they had that thing to go streaking across the land?

Yes, Prompto thought it was fun, but he missed the time with his chocobo.

Like…he really missed his chocobo. A lot.

Which was why he was sneaking through the dark. The other three were passed out, sleeping so hard that even Ignis didn’t stir when Prompto got out of the caravan.

Prompto eased up to his chocobo, his Sunny. Sunny lifted his head, chirping at Prompto and nuzzling his hands. Prompto smiled, scratching Sunny’s head.

“C’mon,” Prompto whispered, saddling Sunny quickly. He hopped onto the bird’s back and they set off through the quiet trees. Luckily, the caravan they were staying at wasn’t too far from a haven, and Sunny seemed to know Prompto’s thoughts, huge feet steering straight for that nearby haven.

Prompto swore Sunny was smarter than the average chocobo. That bird _knew_ things. 

Prompto let out a sigh of relief when the glow of the haven came into view. He hopped off Sunny’s back and unsaddled him.

“There ya go,” Prompto said, scratching under his wings. Sunny let out a happy kewh, spreading his wings. Prompto laughed, finally letting his hands drop. He kicked off his boots and looked around the haven. 

“Looks like it’s just you and me, Sunny boy,” Prompto said. 

He stretched, scratching his own stomach. With a shrug, he pulled his shirt off and dropped it to the haven ground. He twisted his own nipples, moaning quietly.

The problem with being in close proximity to three other (stupidly attractive) dudes was trying to get some time alone to rub one out. Yeah, they were guys, they understood the need the take a moment with your dick and your finger, but still, bad form to jack off while sleeping right next to another guy.

He would enjoy his private time out here. He needed something more than a quick wank in the shower. Prompto liked to take his time, tease himself, imagine…things.

Prompto rolled his nipples between his fingers, pinching and twisting them. He ran one hand down his stomach, undoing his pants and shoving them off.

His cock was half hard and he moaned when he grabbed it. He stroked slowly, running his hand down to cup his balls and back up to his slit. With a happy hum, he searched through his pants for his lube.

He was going to enjoy himself, damn it.

He slicked his fingers and rubbed at his hole, moaning lewdly to the night sky. He shoved his fingers in without thought, rocking back.

“Fuck, it’s been too long,” Prompto muttered, one hand around his dick, the other three fingers deep in his ass.

He fucked himself, wishing he had a toy but enjoying the moment nonetheless. He crooked his finger, searching for his prostate. He cursed. It was awkward as hell trying to find it himself.

He heard a chirp and turned his head. Sunny was watching him, head tilted to the side. Prompto flushed slightly, thinking about drawing his hand away from his cock. It was kind of weird being watched, but…

Given the way his cock twitched enthusiastically in his hand, maybe he kind of liked it. Okay, he really liked it.

He wasn’t going to lie to himself. In the dark of the night, alone with nothing but his hand and his imagination, he’d had fantasies like this. Not that he’d ever admit it, of course.

He imagined what it would be like to present his ass to Sunny, to his chocobo, to pretend that his mount would mount him. He moaned, squeezing his dick at the thought. 

Sunny stepped closer, looking at Prompto out of one eye.

Prompto giggled. “Like what you see, Sunny boy?”

Sunny warbled at him. Prompto moaned, stroking himself faster. He pulled his fingers out of his ass and looked around for his clothes. He folded them, cock red and twitching against his stomach while he made a softish spot for his knees. 

He dropped to his hands and knees, pants and shirt padding his knees. He grabbed his dick with one hand, stroking himself hard. He closed his eyes, imagination running wild.

“Oh, Sunny,” he moaned, driving his thumb into his slit. What he wouldn’t give to have his chocobo shaped toy with him, but he had left it in the city. He was sure some MT had probably found it and was using it. Skank. 

He felt something soft brush his butt, and his eyes flew open. He craned his neck and looked over his shoulder. Sunny stood just behind him, dragging his head over Prompto’s ass.

Prompto’s eyes nearly bugged out of his head. He couldn’t hold back the moan as those feathers brushed over sensitive skin.

His chocobo was touching him.

He picked up the pace, bracing himself on one arm while his other hand worked at his dripping cock. Those feathers made goosebumps rise along his skin, and he swore Sunny was doing it on purpose.

He always knew his chocobo was special. He knew the relationship he had with his chocobo was special.

He turned his head, watching Sunny while he frantically rubbed his dick. He moaned, eyes widening as he saw…something…between Sunny’s legs.

“Oh gods,” Prompto moaned, squeezing his cock. He had seen the books, of course, and the pictures. He needed something to fuel his dirty fantasies, but seeing that long, curved chocobo dick slide out of its sheath was something else entirely.

It was somewhere between a horse and duck cock, Prompto thought wildly. Thick and long and wet with a slight twist.

“Sunny boy,” Prompto moaned, dropping his hand from his cock. He went to his face, grabbing his ass cheeks and spreading them wide. There was no way this was actually happening, but it would fuel Prompto’s dirty mind for decades, even if he just finished up in his hand.

He gasped when Sunny dropped his head, running his beak along Prompto’s spine. Prompto’s cock twitched, hitting his stomach. He dug his fingers into his cheeks, spreading his hole and wiggling his butt.

“C’mon, Sunny,” Prompto whispered. “Let’s ride.”

Prompto moaned when Sunny took another step forward, powerful legs on either side of Prompto’s body. Prompto stared at that dripping cock, the way it pulsed and twitched, hitting Sunny’s stomach.

Sunny lowered himself to Prompto’s ass, dick sliding between Prompto’s cheeks. Prompto moaned, feeling that thick, hot length slide against his fingers, questing for his entrance. Prompto reached out with his fingers, guiding Sunny’s dick to his hole.

Prompto paused, Sunny’s cock pressing against his puckered hole. He made sure he had a potion ready to go, just in case. He’d never taken anything like this up his ass and he wanted to be prepared.

With a moan, he rocked backwards, Sunny’s dick breaching his entrance with that thrust. Prompto keened, his own dick throbbing wildly, precome leaking from it in a long strand.

“Oh, fuck, Sunny!” Prompto yelled. Sunny folded his legs, dropping his feathered ass to drive his dick into Prompto’s hole. Prompto cried out, hands scrambling against the haven. That thick cock hit his prostate with every rapid thrust from the bird.

Prompto knew this wouldn’t last long. Animal sex was quick and dirty. He couldn’t believe he had a chocobo riding him. He prayed this wouldn’t be the only time, but he would take what he could.

And apparently he could take an entire chocobo dick and it felt amazing. Every rapid fire thrust filled him, stretching his hole wide. He moaned, tongue lolling as he lost himself to the pleasure.

He cried out, cock pulsing as he came untouched, the mere thought of being filled by Sunny enough to send him over the edge. His come pulsed from his dick, thick white strands spurting across the haven and his pants. He barely managed to hold his body in place for Sunny, but he didn’t want to collapse and miss the end.

Sunny ruffled his feathers, arching his long neck and letting out a loud KEWH as he came.

Prompto felt Sunny explode inside him, more cum than he had ever imagined flowing into his ass and filling every bit of him. He could feel Sunny’s dick pulse and writhe in his ass, emptying his load.

After a moment, Sunny stood up, feathers fluffed out as his dick slid back into its sheath. Prompto flopped face first onto the haven, hole twitching. He reached back and felt at it, moaning at how full he felt.

There was so much chocobo cum in his ass. His hole felt puffy and used, and he dipped his finger into feel. Fuck, it was so full of hot seed. He rolled onto his side, pressing his hand against his stomach. 

He knew it was impossible, but he liked to think he felt distended from the sheer amount of Sunny’s cum that was inside him. 

“Oh, Sunny, that was amazing,” he moaned, looking up at his chocobo. His beloved chocobo, his Sunny boy. Sunny chirped, folding his legs and laying down next to Prompto. Prompto leaned against him, groaning as some of the seed leaked from his well used hole.

“Best night ride ever,” Prompto said, closing his eyes. He fell into an exhausted sleep, ass tingling, a smile on his face.

He woke a few hours later, the sky still dark. He’d had the most amazing dream that his chocobo had actually fucked him. He grinned, warm against Sunny’s feathered side. What a great dream.

He sat up and gasped when he felt seed gush from his ass at the movement. He dropped his hand to his butt, fingering his hole and feeling Sunny’s cum. 

Sunny looked at him, chirping and nudging him. 

“Who’s the best chocobo in the whole wide world?” Prompto squealed. “You are!”

He checked his watch and scrambled to get dressed. His pants were stained with his own release, but he didn’t care.

He saddled Sunny and rode him back to the caravan, turning him loose with the others. He looked at the other chocobos; Noct’s dyed a deep blue, Ignis’ a refined grey, and Gladio’s a bright pink that his sister had chosen. Prompto imagined being surrounded by the feathered mounts, covered in chocobo cum, full to bursting.

He grinned, letting himself back into the caravan. The others were still asleep; Noct curled against the wall, Ignis next to him. Gladio snored on the convertible couch bed. Prompto grabbed clean pants and quickly changed, easing himself next to Gladio.

He couldn’t stop the wide grin on his face as he stared at the ceiling, cock twitching as he thought about what had happened.

It was so wrong, but Prompto covered his mouth to stop the guffaw from escaping.

It was like Noctis said.

There was no wrong way to love a chocobo.

**Author's Note:**

> *stands behind a table* Here is your complementary brain bleach, if so desired. I would love to know your thoughts before you bleach it from your mind!
> 
> comments and kudos are love!


End file.
